Sister Dearest
by mariarosa
Summary: The retelling of TMNT 2003 Season one, the turtles lives with a sister. No Pairings, contains my OCs.
1. Prologue

**Sister Dearest**

TMNT story

No Pairings

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

* * *

**Mariarosa:** I'm reliving all my old favorites and mixing it with the new! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** MR doesn't own TMNT 2003, the characters or the plot, but she does own her characters.

* * *

**(20 Years Ago)**

A young woman stood in front of three people in strange seats, a man with gray hair and beard in a black suit wearing sunglasses stood to the side, and there were four other people wearing fighting outfits and medallions with weird symbols.

All three of the people spoke together in the same voice, it was two men and a woman, "Katharine Marks," they started by stating the young woman's name. Her front side was in shadows only her black hair could be seen from behind and that she was wearing a white lab coat with black heels, her hands were placed inside the coat's pockets. "We have called you here in hopes that you will help with our mission by becoming a Guardian and scientist."

"Hmmm…" She thought for a moment, "Okay, but I have a condition."

The other Guardians tensed and looked ready to attack but the man in the black suit held them back, "and this condition is…?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"My condition Mr. Mortu is that I use some of your alien technology to make a child." The Guardians calmed down but seemed confused so she continued, "my body is unable to have children, which is why my husband left me, and I don't want to pay for a surrogate mother who might not even comply to the end of the deal. I'm a very smart woman and I how to benefit from jobs and such."

The three people spoke again, "very well Ms. Marks, you may use what you want to make yourself a child, but just to make sure you're safe from the enemy we will assign you a bodyguard." They turned to Mortu and nodded, he nodded back.

"You're new bodyguard shall be…" He pointed to a Japanese man with slick black hair and steel eyes, "Yoshi."

Yoshi stepped forward and bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you Marks-san."

Katherine smiled back at him, "the pleasure's all mine."

* * *

**(5 Years Later)**

Yoshi and Katherine were on first name bases now and had gotten very close. After many trials and errors she finally created a tube child with the help of the left over green slime that produced rapid growth of the child. The side effects were snow white hair, piercing red eyes, an increased mind, and small psychic ability such as telekinesis. The child was actually a mixture of Katherine's DNA and Yoshi's DNA, voluntarily of course, but she looked more like Katherine than Yoshi.

Five months later Yoshi was killed by Shedder, the enemy the three were talking about.

One night Katherine was walking home when she was suddenly surrounded by Foot Ninjas, she gasped and took a step back holding her child close to her when a man walked forward clad in black armor with a red sash around his waist, a black helmet hiding his face but his eyes glowed red from through the shadow, he wore a gauntlet with two sharp blades, he also wore the symbol of the Foot. He spoke and his voice was deep, rough, and evil.

"Katherine Marks…A brilliant scientist that works for my enemies…Yet created a living, breathing human child." He lifted up his hand, "join me and my scientists and you'll forever be rewarded."

Katherine laughed dryly, "You fool! You seriously think I'd join you after what you did to my love?! I'll never work for you! I'll never betray the Utroms!" With that outburst she kicked away several of the Foot Ninjas and ran away.

"After her! Take her child; I shall make it my apprentice!" The Foot chased after her, she dodged most of the attacks but she knew she couldn't keep it up. She ran into an ally but met with a dead end.

"Oh no…!" She looked around in a panic hearing the ninjas getting closer when her eyes spotted a manhole. She grabbed a long metal pipe and lifted the heavy top cover, she held her daughter close and jumped down, and once she landed she didn't pause and continued to run.

"GET HER!" She heard Shedder yell from behind she hid in a shadow until the ninjas passed her. After waiting for a bit she stepped out only to run into the Shedder himself. "You will pay for your insolence mortal!" He lifted up his gauntlet and slashed her side.

"UGH!" She cried but she just ran again but as she continued running but due to the blood loss her vision was getting blurry and she was getting very tired. _*No! No not yet!*_ She momentarily dropped to the ground when a shadow loomed over her, thinking it was the Shedder she held her child tightly and quickly spun around. But what greeted her was not the Shedder but a giant rat wearing a robe and using a walking stick, behind the rat were four small turtles walking on two legs they seemed the same age as her child.

"What in the world…?" Katherine started but the pain washed over her again. The rat grabbed her and ushered the tiny turtles to follow him silently; they nodded in agreement.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The Shedder's loud angry voice boomed.

The rat brought them all to a small hiding place and he tried to stop the bleeding. "Who…What are you?" She asked.

The rat looked down into her eyes and replied, "I'm help that's all you need to know." He continued his work, "We must get you to a hospital, your child as -"

"She…She won't survive…" Katherine panted, "They'll take her away to some lab…L-Look for yourself." The rat uncovered the child's face and gasped to see snow white hair and lovely opened red eyes. She giggled at the site of the rat's face and reached up and pulled on some of his whiskers. He pulled back in pain which caused her laugh even harder, she gave a small yawn and snuggled into his warm fur and fell asleep instantly.

"I beg of you, don't…Don't let them take her…" The rat closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"But you are in need of a doctor." He gently lifted her up, not wanting to wake the sleeping child he tied her to his back and called the little turtles over and walked further into the sewers. They made it to one of the manholes, he told the turtles to wait for him as he climbed up, and he removed the cover and took Katherine to the closest hospital and gently placed her in front of the hospital's doors and quickly rushed back into the shadows.

"Last night was great!"

"Yeah, hahaha – Hey what's that?" Two ambulance people who came out spotted Katherine and rushed over.

"She's loss a lot of blood, come on let's bring her in!"

"How'd she get here? She couldn't have walked in her condition." He asked as he rushed her inside.

"We'll figure it out later!" With that they disappeared into the building.

The rat looked at the small child in his arms, "hmmm…For now little one you shall live with us. I am Splinter, but your mother never gave me your name…I shall have to give you one until your mother comes to retrieve you." He climbed back down and walked back to his turtles but on his way he saw a book floating in the water. "What's this?" He picked it up and saw it was a book on the Renaissance; he flipped through it and read some interesting names.

"Master Splinter!" The four little ones cried in joy.

"Hmm…" He closed the book, "I shall now give you all names," he went from left to right, "Leonardo…Raphael…Donatello…Michelangelo…Elizabeth…" And with that they were all given names for the first time.

* * *

**(2 Weeks Later)**

Katherine Marks dies in the hospital, police tried to find her attacker but never do, and they never find who dropped her off to the hospital in the first place.

* * *

**(Back at the Lair)**

Splinter heard the news, Little Elizabeth had become his new daughter and very clingy to him. Maybe she knew her mother wasn't coming back, no one knows but the four little mutant turtles now had a little mutant human sister.

* * *

**(TCRI Building)**

One of the Guardians stepped forward into the light and spoke to the three mystery people. "I'm sad to report that Guardian Katherine Marks had met her end."

"And the child?" They asked.

"Nowhere to be found, she's not with the enemy either."

"We are most displeased and sad with this news but as long as the child is not in enemy hands we can breathe somewhat easier." They said, "Ms. Marks was indeed a good Guardian, may her soul rest in peace knowing that her job was successful." With that the Guardian bowed and left.

"Send her family our regards with some gifts." Mr. Mortu said as he walked past the Guardian.

"Yes sir."

The Guardian disappeared while Mortu looked out the TCRI Building window. "I pray that your daughter is safe and may your soul find peace."

* * *

**(15 Years Later)**

"MIKEY YOU JERK!!" 15 year old Michelangelo ran for his life as his 15 year old sister chased him in a fury.

"I didn't do it!!" He cried jumping over the couch trying to avoid his sister's attacks.

15 year old Donatello sighed as he closed his book, "so much for reading on the scientific discoveries of Nikola Tesla and his creation of the rotating magnetic field principle."

15 year old Raphael stared at him, "say what now?"

"It's a book on the discovery of the Rotating Magnetic Field Principle; it's caught my interest of late." Don explained.

"Right…I'm just waiting to see Mikey get his shell kicked." He grinned mischievously.

"MIKEY!!" The heard Elizabeth yell and Mikey's girly scream.

Just when Elizabeth had Mikey pinned and was about to give him a world of hurt 15 year old Leonardo and their old rat master Splinter came home. "Michelangelo! Elizabeth! Behavior yourself!" Master Splinter commanded.

Grumbling, Elizabeth stood up along with a relieved Mikey. "Aw man Master Splinter, you totally saved my shell!"

"What did you do to make Lizzy so mad at you in the first place?" Asked Leo.

"My heard copy of Pride and Prejudice…HE RUINED IT!!" Lizzy tried to tackle him but Leo held her back.

"ECK! I said sorry like a hundred times already!!" Mikey screamed.

"Sorry's not good enough!" She growled her red eyes glowing a bit.

"Calm down, Liz!" Leo said struggling to keep hold of his sister.

Master Splinter gave them both a whack on the head. "OW," came the reply from both of them. "You are all ninjas so I expect you all to act like ninjas!"

"Yes, Master Splinter." They said in pain.

"Now…Elizabeth explain, from the beginning and please avoid hurting your brother."

Liz nodded, "well I was going to finish my Pride and Prejudice, I was almost done, just a few more chapters to go, but when I picked up my book the cover was all sticky and the sides of the pages were brown…I smelt coke and who drinks soda like there's no tomorrow?" She pointed at Mikey with anger, "MIKEY! THAT'S WHO!!"

"Dude that's not fair! Raph drinks soda too!"

"Mikey if you're trying to put the blame on me, it ain't gonna work. I was in the working out, Liz and Don are witnesses to that."

"W-well what about, Don! Huh?!"

"Sorry Mikey but I was catching up on my reading on Magnetic Principle."

"Besides, Don wouldn't have tried to hide it under pillows and blankets!" She yelled, "Raph knows better than to go into my room and Leo was with Master Splinter…Who's left on the list?" She asked agitated.

"Um…he he," Mikey laughed nervously. "S-sorry…" He squeaked.

Master Splinter shook his head, "Michelangelo, 200 katas, Elizabeth 2 extra hours of practice!"

"Ehhh!!?" they both cried out.

"Punishment for ruining your sister's book and not telling her and punishment for attacking and using your Ninjutsu irresponsibly." He turned to his remaining three sons, "I don't want any of you to help them, watch them and make sure they do as they're told."

"Yes, Master Splinter!" They all said.

This was Elizabeth's family, four teenage mutant ninja turtles and a mutant rat master. Life was simple and hidden but was soon to be disrupted.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Yup, this is the prologue to my TMNT story, please read and review and also remember hugs, not drugs. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 Things Change

**Sister Dearest**

TMNT Story

No Pairings

**Chapter 1 – Things Change**

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Yayz chapter one! Alright! WOOOH! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Look back at the prologue

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY 2003)**

It was a normal night in Manhattan but down below it was a different story.

"Remember, to be a true ninja you must be one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja cover while light reveals the ninja's presence." The voice belonged to a human sized rat that was holding up his walking stick with a single lit candle on it. "Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" He flipped the candle into the air and caught it, eyes closed and everything.

A figure ran past and tried to get the candle but failed as the rat master pulled it away, he ended up slamming against the wall. "Too noisy Donatello", he said with half lidded eyes.

A second figure tried to get the candle but also failed at the rat master lifted it away from his weapons causing him to lose balance and slamming into the first figure. "Too clumsy, Michelangelo."

A third figure tried to sneak up behind the old rat master but he dodged, the figure turned around and they faced each other he charged at the rat master but all the master did was sit back on his knees and tripped him with his walking stick, making him slam into the first two. They all groaned in pain as the rat master stood up, candle still in his hand, "poor choice Raphael."

A fourth figure tried to knock him off his feet but he jumped over and kicked them on their back causing them to crash land on the first three. "Too obvious, Elizabeth."

Finally a fifth figure hung silently above waiting for the right moment and after the fourth one failed he pulled out his two swords from his back and cut the candle in two, the top half landed on his sword and he blew it out. Master Splinter went to the power box and turned the lights back on. "Well done, Leonardo."

Leo grinned with pride tossing the top half up and down in the air. "Teacher's pet," Raphael said with his hands on his hips.

"Ninja dropout," Replied Leo tossing the top half to Raph who crushed it in his hand as his remaining siblings, "oooh'ed" at the comeback. Raph advanced ready to fight and Leo got ready to defend himself.

(A/N: Don't hate me for this but I know that Master Splinter says "My sons" a lot but since I added Lizzy aka Elizabeth it really can't be "My sons" anymore so I'm changing it. Don't hate me!)

"My children," he then sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, "my children, if you are to become true ninja you must work harder," everyone got in line and sad on their knees in front of Splinter, "your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you, for you five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive you must master these skills I teach you," and as Master Splinter spoke Mikey was being distracted by a fly and trying to capture it as Master Splinter spoke, "ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy, you must become Kage, Shadow Warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world." And just as he finished Mikey slapped his hands together to try to kill the fly.

Master Splinter walked up to him and Mikey knew he was in trouble but then the ground started shaking, "what is that sound?"

The walls started to crumble; they all stood up looking around frantically trying to figure out what was going on. "Whoa, earthquake?" Mikey asked walking next to Donny.

The others backed away, "in New York?" Donny said rhetorically, "possible but not likely." A small block of wall came crashing down next to Don, who dodged the falling piece when suddenly the wall burst open and a small mechanical creature appeared but than more appeared giving off a weird screech.

Everyone pulled out their weapons, Leo with his Katanas, Mikey with his Nunchaku, Don with his Bo staff, Raph with his Sais, and Lizzy with her Kamas. "What are those things?" Leo asked out loud.

"New York City Cockroaches?" Mikey said in a joking manner as usual.

"Whatev'r they're, they picked da wrong party ta crash!" Raph charged first, and then the rest went as well destroying them one by one.

Mikey sliced through them, and then grabbed one, "hey Leo, think fast!" He tossed it to Leo who sliced it up no problem.

"Where did these things come from?" Elizabeth sliced through three more like Leo.

Master Splinter also was fighting the mechanical creatures as well when Leo looked over and saw the majority of them were around Master Splinter, they were also on the ceiling and pillars munching away, eating through the walls, "protect Master Splinter!" Leo ordered, everyone ran to where Splinter was but the ceiling caved in crushing the remaining creatures and separating the mutants from their father. "Master Splinter? Master Splinter!" Leo looked through the rubble frantically, "NOOOOO!" He shouted.

"Leo calm down, getting upset isn't going to do us any good." Lizzy said placing a hand on his shoulder. Leo looked at her and slowly took some deep breathes knowing the truth in his sister's words.

As Lizzy was helping Leo calm down Mikey and Raph were destroying any of the mechanical creatures still remaining. Raph stepped on one effectively shutting it up, doing his usual spinning of his Sais before replacing them back in his belt. "What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked as he studied a pile of the damaged menaces.

"Whatever they were," he kicked the pile away, "they're junk now."

After calming down her older brother Leo started searching again but in a more calm fashion. "Guys, Splinter, we've got to find Splinter." He stood up, "Master Splinter, can you hear me?"

"Liz why not use that tele-mind-moving thing you do?" Mikey asked when there was no reply.

"My telekinesis? Uh uh no way Mikey, I don't have full control of my powers yet I could accidentally blow up Splinter. Besides I don't want to rely on something so unpredictable I prefer brains and brawns over psychic powers."

Leo ignored them and started to speak again, "Donatello, anyway to -" He started stopped when he heard the sounds of buttons and a ring tone. "What are you?" He asked walking up to Don who had his Shell Cell out and next to his ear.

"Shell Cell, I'm calling Master Splinter…I hope…" Everyone else gathered around him in hopes of hearing Master Splinter at the other end of the call.

After a few more rings a voice finally came on which put a smile on everyone's face. "Hmmm which button do you press to answer this thing? Hello? Hello?"

Happy to know their father was alive and well Leo took the phone from Donnie while Master Splinter kept saying "hello" over the phone. "Master Splinter, are you all right?" But again Master Splinter was repeating "hello" over and over again while growing frustrated. "Master Splinter…"

"Stupid device," Master Splinter said and repeated his "hellos".

"…You don't have to press any buttons, you already answered it." Leo said slowly near the end seeing how comical it was.

A little embarrassed Master Splinter quickly spoke to cover his mistake, "ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away," as he spoke everyone huddled closer to Leo and the Shell Cell, "meet me at the old drainage junction at the south point." During which Mikey tried to get closer to the phone which resulted in him getting in Raph's way which again resulted in Raph shoving him in the rubble and left Mikey groaning in pain. Donnie took out an old map out of his duffle bag (A/N: Where did that come from?), "if we take the south conduit it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel."

Leo nodded agreeing with Donnie's plan, "we'll meet you there Sensei," and hung up.

Mikey rushed back over placing a hand on both Leo's and Donnie's shoulder, "what he say? What he say? Did he mention me?" Again Raph shoved Mikey this time the three remaining siblings watched in amusement. Gathering what little remains of their home they could find that was useful on their journey they prepared to leave but Mikey insisted on saying his goodbyes. "Goodbye broken pipe, goodbye grungy payphone, goodbye dented manhole cover, goodbye home sweet home."

"Hello cruel world," Raph said coming up behind Mikey as he was getting impatient with his goodbyes, "come on," he said in his usual gruff voice yanking Mikey away by his mask tails.

Walking out they all observed the damage done to the sewer walls, "looks like those things have been through here," Leo said.

"What was your first clue, Leo?" Lizzy asked sarcastically earning a glare from Leo but she simply smiled innocently at him.

"These walls are seriously compromised, it's lucky this roof hasn't caved in." Donnie said with his usual big words.

Just as they were going to continue their short journey a large problem stood in their way, the roof had indeed collapsed blocking off their only straight way to the old drainage tunnel. "You were saying?" Raph said to his technological brother.

Leo gave out a frustrated sigh, "can't go forward, can't go back…"

"Looks like we go up," Raph headed straight to the nearest manhole ladder while Leo and the others gave him a skeptical look.

"Up? As in surface up?" Liz asked there was a slight tremor in her voice, "Don isn't there another way to get to the old drainage tunnel? Another tunnel that doesn't involve following Raph?"

Don shook his head, "sorry Liz but our only straight forward path is completely blocked off there aren't any near by tunnels that lead straight to the old drainage tunnel or even close to it."

Leo, having not heard their conversation grabbed Raph's shell, "hitting the surface is a bad idea." The others followed right behind him when Donatello spoke up again.

"We've got no other way to go Leo."

Sighing once again Leo went into leader mode, "alright, but we're only going up to go down the next manhole, got it? No fooling around, remember what Sensei said, 'it's dangerous for us to be seen let alone captured, we need to stay out of sight'."

"We got it the first thousand times Leo, just follow my lead." Raph started climbing up the ladder leading up to the dreaded surface. As soon as Raph reached the top he uncovered the manhole and jumped out into the ally, Leo on the other hand took longer, observing the area constantly on the lookout for potential threats.

"Come on Leo, move it, I don't wanna be staring at your butt any longer than I have to." Mikey complained being that he was right behind their Fearless Leader.

"Shhh, guys…" Leo warned as he ducked back down and Raph hid in the shadows while a guy on a Moped went by. Finally after what seemed like forever in Mikey terms Leo moved out, everyone else followed behind. Raph was already across the street when a truck came passing by, backed up, and parked right over the manhole Raph had spotted. Taking one last look for people or passing cars Leo, Mikey, Don, and Liz all crossed the street to meet up with Raph who proceeded to deliver a frustrated kick at the truck. "Way to be stealthy Raph."

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in Jersey," Mikey said in his usual joking manner but saying "Jersey" with a Brooklyn accent.

Raph ignored his tone and pointed at the truck, "Give me a hand." Mikey raised his hands ready to clap, "don't even think about it Mikey." He said wagging his finger at his youngest brother like a parent would do to a child who had done something or about to do something wrong. Leo shook his head as he pointed his thumb at Mikey, sharing an 'I-Don't-Get-Him-Either' sort of look. "Aw for git you guys I'll push it myself." Raph shrugged them off and moved to the back of the truck to push it out of the way when he stopped pushing as the sound of the owners of the truck came back.

"Hide Raph, come on! Hurry!" Not thinking and rushing Raph jumped into the back of the truck.

"No!" All of them groaned at Raph's choice of a hiding spot.

"'Poor choice, Raphael'," Mikey said repeating their master's words and smacking his face with his hand.

"Did you see the way that guy squirmed as we took his cash," the 'Leader' of the owners of the truck said, "cheap man, cheap to be fleece by us wolves." He laughed cruelly with his group. They tossed in several duffle bags, closed the doors, and locked them with a pad code. Laughing up a storm they all piled into the truck and took off.

The others walked out from their hiding space watching the van, "aw man", Leo whispered.

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck." Mikey said grinning.

Not missing a beat Leo spoke, "this is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about. We've got to get him out of there."

"What are we standing around here for them?" Lizzy asked in a playful way when she and her brother started running towards the closet building, Donatello took the lead and taunted.

"Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" Being as flexible as they were they all did amazing acrobatic jumps onto the roof of the building.

"Hey Donny doesn't that taunt exclude Lizzy?" Mikey asked as they ran.

Jumping over the orange masked turtle Lizzy ran in front of him, "you and I don't know how I was born, so for all you know I could've been born from an egg Michelangelo."

Running to the edge they all watched the truck drive by, "we can cut them off at Third and First", said Leo.

"If we run like crazy", replied Don with a smirk.

"Is there any other way to run?" Mikey asked rhetorical and chased after his brothers.

"Yeah, slow and steady!" Lizzy remarked running after her green brothers.

Running ahead of them Mikey laughed and 'whooped' as he jumped over the ledge of the building to the next. "You guys are too slow!" Not to be out done by their youngest brother the three siblings jumped high into the air, did a flip, landed perfectly on both feet and continued running as if no jumping was involved. "Hey!" Mikey cried out as he ran to catch up with them.

They finally caught up with the truck as it parked at the back of a building's loading zone, quickly they climbed down ready to get rid of the guard and save Raph from his careless mistake. Getting into position Leo gave the signal, Liz threw a can on the other side of the truck to grab the guard's attention while Mikey snuck up behind him.

Mikey tapped the guy on his shoulder getting a "huh?" from the guy, Mikey being Mikey had to have a witty line, "hey this is a no parking zone, here's your ticket", he held up a piece of paper, "and here's your fine!" With that Mikey lifted up his leg kicking the guy into the truck and successfully knocked him out.

Leo jumped down, "nice work Mikey", being impressed by Mikey's kick.

"Eh, it's a ninja thing." Mikey said as if it wasn't anything impressive, Liz came out from the side of the truck and leaned against her arm she rested on the truck.

Don jumped down from behind Mikey, "now let's get Raph out of there." Raph was pounding on the window and yelling at them, but whatever he was saying was being muffled by the door.

They all looked at the lock on the doors, "man whatever happened to good old fashioned padlocks?"

"Ha, what's the fun of that?" Donny took out two screw drivers from his duffle bag, he spun them around and a cocky grin on his face and walked towards the lock, "this one's all mine."

Raph continued to pound and yell, which apparently meant that Mikey was allowed to pick fun at him. "What's that Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up, dude. I can't hear you." It seemed that sound was muffled from the inside but Raph had no trouble hearing Mikey, and hearing Mikey's taunts just got him angrier, so he pulled back and punched the window even harder. "Okay, I heard that."

"I'm trying to work here", Donny said, with emphasized on the word "work", as he turned to Mikey wearing glasses he modified himself. After a few short minutes the genius turtle pushed two wires together, a spark flew from them causing the pad to unlock. Stepping back and pushing the glassed up Don smiled at his masterpiece lock picking.

The doors opened up giving them a view of Raph near the back, "h~ey Raph, welcome back bro." Of course during his talking Raph had taken a running start away from the doors and tackled Mikey.

The remaining three just watched their siblings, Leo turned to Don and Liz, "what a hothead." During which Mikey let out a string of pain filled yelps. That's when the three noticed something, drawing their weapons they started moving back.

"Uh, Raph", started Don.

"We don't have time for this." Leo finished backing away with his brother and sister.

"And why not?" Raph asked annoyed as he had Mikey pinned against the wall by his shoulders.

"Because we're not alone", Mikey answered for him, Raph let him go and the all looked in front of them with their weapons drawn.

There walking towards them was the infamous gang: The Purple Dragons.

"Look at the freaks."

"What's with the dwebbie costumes?"

"This ain't Halloween."

The leader stepped forward and spun around a staff, "you're going down freaks!" He pointed at them, "nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!"

To show intimidation they all showed off their skills with their weapons, a slight warning to their opponents before charging forward and kicking the shell out of all of them.

The leader started running away screaming, "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

"I'M WITH YOU!" They all ran away in terror, yelling and screaming.

"Give me some green", Mikey said as he high-five with Raph.

"Well, that was easier then expected." Donny gloated as he walked next to Raph.

"I hope there are more of those guys, I'm just getting' warmed up." Raphael said in a very cocky way.

Facing each other ready to leave Mikey noticed several shadows looming over them from the rooftops. "Uh, well, looks like you got your wish Raphy-boy." Mikey pointed up at the mysterious figures above them.

Leo looked taken back as he raised up his Katanas, "are those guys…Ninjas?"

Without warning they all jumped down and completely surrounded the five of them. "Well, they're certainly ninja sic."

"Be ready for anything", Leo warned as he crossed his Katanas.

"I am so gonna enjoy this", Raph said as he raised up his Sais.

"I'm not, can this night get any stranger?" Liz asked as she spun around the weight end of her Kamas. Making a move Donatello jumped over, gaining some of their attention towards him, the same for Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael. A group of the ninjas attacked her, moving quickly Liz took a couple of steps back as she dodged their punches and kicks. With one of her Kamas she threw the end weight at one of the ninjas, wrapping around his leg, she pulled it back jerking him along an into another ninja.

Coming from behind, one of the ninjas lifted up his sword and brought it down but instead of slicing her the sword met with the blade of her Kama. "Ah ah ah, no sneak attacks", she pushed forward to throw him off balanced then sent a hard kick to his chest. Holding the weight in her hand she punched another ninja in the face, the weight added extra force making her punches even stronger then normal, sensing yet another ninja behind her she spun around but not fast enough, he kicked in the chest which sent her flying and crashing into Michelangelo who was also sent flying earlier against the truck with Don by this side.

Steadying his sister Mikey looked at his brother, "Don…Are we beatin' them or are they beatin' us?"

Don looked up and gained a freaked out look, he opened the door on the drivers' side and pulled in his brother and sister then closed the door. As soon as the door closed several shurikens decorated the spot they were all at just a moment ago.

Opening the door, Don looked at the stars that embedded the truck door, "asked me again when we're winning, Mikey."

Mikey and Liz also looked at the stars when Mikey replied, "yeah, that's what I thought."

Don then had an idea of hotwiring the truck but it would take some time so Mikey and Liz stood in front of the door so that the ninjas wouldn't attack while he worked. A while later Leo and Raph jumped over to where they were.

"How many of these goons do we hav' ta bat before they get the hint?" Raph asked getting frustrated.

"Really, they just keep coming." Mikey agreed with his hotheaded brother.

"Time to switch to plan B, Donatello?"

"Almost there Leo", Don hotwired the truck and as soon as he heard the engine roar to life he sat up and took the wheel, "this bus now leaving for anywhere but here!" He yelled out closing the door.

Leo sheathed his Katanas and grabbed Raph's shoulder, "come on we're going!" Donny pressed the gas pedal, moving the truck forward, Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Liz all jumped into the back that was still open.

Don drove forward and fast away from the mysterious group of ninjas but not before ramming the sides into buildings and trashcans along the way. "Whoa, nice driving Don, for a turtle with no license." Mikey said as they were all bouncing up and down with Don's crazy driving.

"I'm pretty sure we're going way over the speed limit!" Liz cried out as she bounced out of her seat.

"Hey you want pretty or do you want effective?" Don joked around as he continued to hit trashcans."I gotta tell ya, this has been one mondo bizarro day", Mikey started, "first all those metal robot things from underground and, what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City, besides us, it's just not right." Don made a sharp left turn throwing Mikey out of his seat.

"Talk about not right, check this out", Raph took on of the duffle bags from earlier and unzipped it. He turned it upside down and emptied it of its contexts which was piles of cash.

"Holy Shell!" Liz exclaimed at the sight of all the money.

Mikey looked as if Christmas came early grabbed two wads, "show me the money baby, woohoo!"

Leo walked up to him and snatched one of the wads from him, "this isn't finders keepers Mikey", which made Mikey pout. Don kept driving, when a police car was up ahead Leo told Don to stop. "Take care of this money, will ya guys!" He shouted as he tossed all the duffle bags filled with money onto the police car. Then when he was done they took off once again.

Don was driving to the old junction they were suppose to meet Splinter at it was barred off but Don kept driving towards it, Liz gave a small scream as Don rammed the bars and continued through the tunnel. Don stopped the car and they all got out, there waiting was their rat master. All speaking at once they all gave out joyous cries as they ran toward their sensei.

"I am glad to see you too, my children."

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Leo said as he smiled at Splinter.

"Yes, yes there will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo, but first, I wish to take you all home." Splinter said as he started to walk leaving the five of them all confused.

"Home?" Said a confused Mikey.

"We ain't got no home, those robots trashed our pad", Raph said as he knelt down and knocked on one of the heads of the robot, "remember Sensei?"

"Do not worry, I think I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me", he jumped into a hole in the ground.

The brothers and their sister all looked at each other but with no answers they all followed their master but instead of just simply jumping in they did acrobatic moves then jumped in. Except for Mikey who was pushed in when he was in the middle of saying, "cowabunga" by Raph. Instead of falling straight down it turned into a slide, at the bottom they all crashed into each other with their master way ahead of them and watching them.

"Wicked slide!" Mikey exclaimed. Collecting themselves they started following Splinter again, Mikey ran up to him, "no offense Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great."

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes."

Mikey rubbed his head then stopped walking, "um, okay?" The others gathered around him.

"And walk this way."

Mikey started to walk like Splinter as a joke to Splinter's words. Don crossed his arms then smacked Mikey's head with his Bo Staff earning a loud "OW" from the playful turtle. At the end of the tunnel there was a bright light, then all around them was a huge cavern, there were many broken pieces on the ground but it was massive nonetheless. "This is beyond awesome!"

They started walking in with smiles on their faces, "I could really tune this space up." Don said excitedly as he turned his head from side to side.

Running around exploring all the rooms and open spaces Liz heard Mikey call out, "this here room: mine." She jumped up onto the second level and looked into another room and once again heard Mikey call out, "and where you're standing: also mine."

Liz poked her head out from above, "this is wonderful! There's plenty of room for everything plus more!"

"See my children, change is good."

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Leonardo said as everyone gathered around Splinter.

"Good, so let's see you five clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy."

Gaining groans from them all, Liz looked at her brothers who wore miserable expressions and couldn't help but smile a little. Even though they had to clean up the place it would be home and that's all she would ask for.

* * *

**Mariarosa: **Well here's chapter one, finally finished, I was finally inspired to finish it XD well I hope you guys liked it, so Read and Review! I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 2 Better Mousetrap

**Sister Dearest**

TMNT Story

No Pairings

**Chapter 2 – Better Mousetrap **

* * *

**Mariarosa: **Here we are chapter 2! Wow this is taking forever, man am I lazy lol well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^

**Disclaimer: **Please refer back to the prologue

* * *

**Recap: **Liz poked her head out from above, "this is wonderful! There's plenty of room for everything plus more!"

"See my children, change is good."

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Leonardo said as everyone gathered around Splinter.

"Good, so let's see you five clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy."

Gaining groans from them all, Liz looked at her brothers who wore miserable expressions and couldn't help but smile a little. Even though they had to clean up the place it would be home and that's all she would ask for

* * *

**With Don, Mikey, and Splinter**

After what felt like forever, the mutant family's new home was starting too come together, everyone had a room, a dojo had been build, there was a kitchen, and Donny had space for his own little workshop; everyone was still cleaning up and putting things together, like Michelangelo who was setting up the entertainment center (several televisions stacked on top of each other).

"What's the matter, Mikey?" Up way above was done, welding a pipe for his own reasons, "can't decide what to watch?"

"I need more powerrrr captain", Mikey rolled the "r" as a Star Trek joke, as he did that Donatello descended down, "the Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential." Mikey plugged in the televisions, satisfied he grabbed the remote and turned them on, all that power caused the televisions to blast on with blinding lights and super stereo. "Aww", Mikey said dejected as he knew he had to work on it again just so that they could have regular picture and sound.

Master Splinter, who was on the couch sewing up a practice dummy listened to his two youngest sons converse. "Turtle Cave? That is so lame", Don said as he walked up to Mikey.

"What would call our new digs? The "Shellter"?"

"Uh, how 'bout 'The Sewer of Solitude'."

"The Terrapin Station?"

"The School for Gifted Reptiles?"

"The Hall of NinJustice!"

"Ahem", Master Splinter stood up from the couch and looked at his sons, "we will call this place, home."

"Hmm, catchy", Mikey said and Don nodded in agreement.

"Now what is keeping Leonardo, Elizabeth, and Raphael?"

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair", Mikey responded as he carried a VCR to install with the televisions.

Don had ran across the bridge when Master Splinter spoke to his work table where there was pieces of the little robots. "And the way the new Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now." Don was messing with one of the pieces as he spoke with a screwdriver but it shorted out on him and having him make a "huh?" face.

**With Leo, Raph, and Liz**

Leo walked over to the Sew Slider with the canister and started talking, "our home for fifteen years", he sighed as he finished tying down the things they could savage from the destruction to the Slider, "and this is all that's left."

Raph walked menacingly towards a column, "when I find out who built those home-wreaking robo-roaches", he didn't finished instead he punched the column which shook the roof and caused small debris to fall.

"Raph", Leo called out, "come on, let's not trash this place any more than it is", he walked towards the Slider.

Liz hoped into the passenger seat, when Raph jumped in the driver's side she placed a hand on his shoulder, "hey the Silver Lining is that we got a new home that's big enough to fit all of us and we didn't even have to hire a realtor."

"Yeah", Raph and Liz both buckled up while Leo sat on top to make sure none of their things fall out. Raph started the Slider and started forward, after getting a "running" start it lifted up from the floor and hovered a long.

"Now remember, Don said the accelerator hasn't be calibrated yet, so", as Leo spoke Raph's hand reached over to the accelerator knob, "take it nice and SLOOOW!" He yelled as they started speeding down the sewer Liz screamed and held on for dear life.

"YEE-HAW!" Raph cried out in joy as the Slider whipped by and went round around the walls, Leo held on so that he wouldn't fall off when the Slider went upside down. "I call this a successful field test, wouldn't you Leo?" He turned back to look forward then looked at his freaked out sister, "what about you, Liz?"

"RAPHAEL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK!" She screamed.

Leo and Raph laughed at her, "YEE-HAW", they both went and ticked Liz off.

When they got back to the lair Leo jumped off with a box, "hey good news Mikey, your DVD collection survived", Leo spun it around on the tip of his finger and tossed to Mike.

"Awesome", Mikey exclaimed as he caught the box with one hand. "Let's put something on that's light on story and heavy on gory 'cause the video model lift is ready to rock and roll." He turned on the televisions which were all tuned to the news channel (A/N: what a coincidence).

On the screen was a female reporter with red hair and a yellow jumpsuit (A/N: Just kidding but I had to add it lol Old TMNT reference)

On the screen was a building and a woman's voice was narrating the news, "in a press conference today at Stocktronics Corp., New York's leading new technology firm."

"Boring!" Mikey exclaimed as he put his hand in front of his mouth as if he was yawning and lifted the remote to change the channel.

"Wait", they turned to Don, "I want to see this."

The woman's voice continued, "Founder and CEO, Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation."

The doctor appeared on screen, he took off his glasses and spoke while cleaning them. "A wise man once said, 'build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door.'" He turned towards the camera after putting his glasses, "I say, 'Let the path leading begin.' For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you", he lifted the cloth from his invention making the inhabitants of the underground lair gasp, "the ultimate expression of rodent termination technology, The Stocktronic Mouser." A little robot just like the ones that destroyed their first home stood up in front of the camera making them all gasp yet again.

"I can't believe that the famous, Baxter Stockman, would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing." Don said looking at the head of the robot which was separated from the rest of the body.

Mikey grabbed the robot's head, "and what's up with those glasses?" He put his hand through the head and started using it like a puppet, "Dork City", he said in a dumb way and made the robot move it's mouth to match his words.

Raph growled as he stomped forward and smashed one of the televisions with his Sai, "I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell!" Raph ran towards the exit spinning his Sais but didn't get too far as Master Splinter stepped in his way.

"Absolutely not", Splinter sternly said and smacked Raphael on the head with his walking stick. "You're last venture to the surface was a disaster, you cannot afford to be seen by more humans."

On the televisions Baxter Stockman continued to speak, this time the camera showed a young woman with red hair and green eyes fixing her hair until her attention was called by said doctor. "My lab assistant, Ms. April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber." She started walking over to a small maze with a box in her hands, "April, proceed my dear." Dumped out of the box into the maze was several common rats all running around, Stockman bent down with his Mouser and placed it at the entrance of the maze. "Now observe the shear genius of my Mouser in action." The Mouser ran through the maze until it spotted a rat, the rat also noticed the Mouser and tried to run but the Mouser was fast and caught the poor creature in it's mouth, quickly ending it's life.

The Underground residents looked with disgust and gasped at the sight that was shown on the televisions when Mikey spoke up first, "man I sure hate to be a rat in this town…Oh sorry Sensei."

"And the Mouser's search and retrieval functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer." The news continued until it moved on to a different story, Liz turned the televisions off and looked at her family.

"So, uh…Who's up for some training?" Liz asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes, it is best to occupy our minds with other thoughts, come we will train." Splinter said (A/N: Dear God Almighty it is hard to write as Splinter)

So trained they did, combated practice, they would all take turns fighting Splinter, who was no easy opponent. There was no order one would attack and if he/she failed someone would take their turn, Donatello went first, he spun around his Bo Staff and charged at Splinter. Splinter blocked and moved to the side and from his kneeled position Don again attacked with his Bo Staff but again his attack was blocked, Splinter walked around him and kicked him from behind back him stumble forward.

"Do not lead with your shoulders, Donatello."

One down, Leo decided on an aerial struck by jumping high into the air and come down with both his Katanas aiming at Splinter. The rat attacked back by knocking him away with his walking stick while Leo was still in the air and sent him flying back.

"Faster on your counterattack, Leonardo."

Unlike her first two brothers Liz didn't charge forward, instead she stayed put and tossed the weight end of her Kama while her Sensei's back was towards her in hopes to wrap the chain around him and bring him to her. But Splinter was fast and with his quick reflexes he brought his stick up and let the chain wrap that instead, he then pulled the chain forward with his walking stick bring Liz to him, while flying towards him she attacked with the blade of her other Kama, but once again Splinter blocked with his walking stick and sent her flying and landed on her back.

"You rely too much on your weapons, Elizabeth."

Mikey charged forward but didn't even have time to make a strike, the quick rat swept his feet with his walking stick and sent Mikey on his back.

"Find your foot work, Michelangelo."

Raph, like all his other brothers, attacked head on, Splinter flipped over him. Raph tossed his Sais at him one by one but each one was blocked with his walking stick which he charged with horizontally and rammed Raph against a column, pinning him there with the stick across Raph's shoulders.

"You are distracted, Raphael, you must learn to focus your attacks." Sensei let him go and started to walk away.

"I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy", Raph said as he dusted himself off and shook his fist in the air. He chased after Splinter, "why can't we just go topside and show 'im a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it!" At this Raph groaned, everyone else started to gather as they watched their Sensei retire to his room, the doors slide open automatically thanks to Don's invention. "We will resume your training in the morning."

"Ha", Mikey slumped over an imitated Splinter, "'We will resume your training in the morning.'"

"I heard that", came Splinter's voice.

"Busted!" Don teased as he wagged his finger at Mikey, Liz and Leo laughed.

Raph on the other hand was not amused, "I'd like to bust a few heads." He said punching his fist into his hand.

"Chill, bro, we don't need no stinkin' surface world", Mikey said as he walked to the entertainment area, "we've got late night movies, Top Ten Video Countdown, BMX highlights, some really weird Korean language soap opera, -"

"Or you could give me a hand with these Mouser parts", Don said from his work table as he started up the flame of his torch. "If I can get one working we can trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman's really using them for."

Raph yawned and stretched, "nah I'm beat, I'm gonna rack." He walked to his room and waved goodnight to everyone.

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo asked as he sat on the ledge of the wall on the ground floor.

"I don't buy it, 'Early to bed, Early to rise', has never been in Raph's game plan", Liz pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against next to Leo. "I'll help you Donnie, just tell me what to do I don't want to have accidentally make you start over."

Two hours later, Mikey was fast asleep on the couch while Liz and Don were still busy trying to put back together the Mouser. Putting the last touch to the Mouser Don activated it. As soon as it was able to move it took off, Don and Liz chased after it getting Mikey from the couch while chasing it they spotted Leo and Raph wrestling on the floor.

"Hey guys, I got one working."

"Come on, he's faster then he looks." Mikey called out as they ran past the two eldest and after the Mouser.

"Move your shell guys it's gonna get away", Liz cried out as she past them.

Chasing it through the tunnels wasn't back it was when it crossed over a large pipeline that following it seemed to get harder. "Watch your step here guys, don't want to end up as turtle soup." Leo warned everyone.

Coming to the end of the pipe was a dead end, but the Mouser just clamped its feet to the wall and climbed up the five siblings stopped and watched it climbed. "Resourceful little critter." Don said.

"So whaddya we do now?" Raph asked.

"Like Master Splinter says, 'A ninja is always prepared'." Leo said as he took out his shuko spikes and slipped the band over his hand, everyone else copied him as they prepared to climb up the wall.

"I thought that was the boy scouts?" Mikey joked.

Liz scowled at Mikey, "if you have time to make jokes you have time to climb now move it shell-for-brains."

Mikey winced at his sister's harsh words, "jeez someone's in a bad mood." They started to climb up the wall.

Raph smirked, "seems like I'm not the only one who wants a piece of this Stockman guy, right Lizzy?"

"S-shut up!" Liz cried out embarrassed of her brother being able to read her, "I-I just want to know his true motives so that those robots won't be able to harm innocent people."

"Yeah, sure that's it", Raph snickered as he climbed ahead.

Almost making it halfway there Mikey groaned, "next time let's leave the wall-crawling to the dude in the blue and red tights."

"You read way too many comic books." Leo replied.

Following the Mouser into an open pipe they pulled themselves up and continued to chase after it. "Just curious Don, what's to stop ol' turbo jaws from munching up another 6.2 on the Rector Scale?"

"I shut down it's jaws cirbos (sp?), it couldn't even chew through a piece of gum."

The Mouser screeched to a halt and turned to three small pipes, then it started munching through them, "you were saying?" Raph said.

"But I - I'm sure I shut it down." Mikey ran up and placed a hand on Don's shoulder.

"Oh Don's finally lost his techno mojo, sad really." Mikey mocked.

Putting his chin in his hand, Don's thinking habit, he explained his theory, "it must have some kind of security override routine", the Mouser finished munching and went through the hole it just made, "come on." They ran up to the whole but Don stopped them, "oh no."

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads", Don said in a panic as he pointed to the large pipe above them.

"So?" Raph asked.

"So", the pipe started leaking big time, "our little Mouser friend just ate through the pipe's support."

The pipe started leaking more and more until it burst, "INCOMING!" Leo cried out.

The water rushed at them and swept them away through the tunnel back to the opening of the large drainage. Falling down after they were swept out Don took his Bo Staff and caught a pipe hanging from it like a hanger, "GRAB ON!" He yelled out.

One by one they all grabbed each other's ankles, Leo grabbed Don's, Liz grabbed Leo's, Raph grabbed Liz's and Mikey grabbed Raph's.

"God you guys weigh a ton! I'm gonna be stretched out from this!" Liz cried out as she felt the muscles in her arms and legs stretch.

"OW, watch where you point those shuko spikes, Mike!"

"Aw keep your shell on Raph, I've got an idea", Mikey called out to him as he started swinging back and forth.

"Mike! Wait, what are you-?" Leo didn't finish as Mikey swung them all hard enough they all went flying through one of the waterfalls of sewer water and landed on the wall behind it.

"Guys you okay?" Don asked.

Raph spit out some water, "peachy…"

Climbing back up they avoid the rapid current of water and took to swinging on the pipes that were still stable. "When I get my hands on that metal menace I'm gonna grind 'im into little bot burgers." Raph said as he took off his shuko spikes and put them away in his belt.

"Easy Raph, we still gotta keep him in one piece." Don said to his hot head brother as he and everyone else took off their shuko spikes off too.

"What makes you think we'll even find the little blender butt?" Mikey asked.

"I think he left us a few clues." Leo said as he pointed with his thumb at the large hole in the wall.

Swinging over Liz looked into the hole, "that's not noticeable", she said sarcastically. "Come on slowpokes we're gonna lose 'im!" She ran through the hole followed by her brothers. They kept running until they found yet another hole in the wall, this one leading to the subway tracks. Cautiously they looked around to make sure they wouldn't be spotted and for the Mouser.

Don spotted it right away, "THERE!" He yelled, all the way across the room was the annoying little Mouser.

Jumping down they went to go after the Mouser, Raph looked ready to grind the little cretin, "LOOK OUT!" Leo cried out as he grabbed Raph by his shell and pulled him way just as the train went by. When the train finished passing the Mouser was missing.

"Whoa, robo Houdini!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Wrong, robo hitchhiker!" Leo corrected Mikey as they saw the Mouser clamped to the back of the train.

Mikey ran onto the track but slowed down, "we'll never catch 'im now…"

"Two can play that game", Raph said, they gave him a confused look but caught onto his plan as he jumped on another train.

"What a maniac!" Leo cried out.

"Yeah…Wait for us!" Don yelled out to his red banded brother as they too jumped onto the moving train.

Riding for few minutes the Mouser jumped off, "there's our stop!" Raph called out, then he and the others also jumped off and followed the Mouser through yet another hole.

Continuing their run they came out another open pipe when another Mouser appeared, "whoa", Mikey pointed at the new Mouser, "who invited him?" The Mouser roared at Mikey.

"I got it!" Raph called out as he threw a shuriken, slicing the top of the Mouser's head and making it fall onto it's side. He and Mikey did a high five but then the Mouser got right back up.

"This is not good guys", Leo said as they looked at the risen Mouser.

"Neither is that!" Don pointed to the army of Mousers that were climbing up the stairs towards them. "Chrome domes are a lot tougher then the last batch."

"Yeah, and there's a lot more of 'em too." Raph said as they all came back to back completely surrounded by Mousers. "Great, just great…"

They all sprang into action when the Mousers attacked, pieces of metal flew everywhere as they were sliced and bashed. "These Mousers are incredible, the cirbo mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation!"

"Jeez Donnie why don't you just marry one already?" Raph said to Don.

Jumping over a few and smashing them with her weights, Liz jumped over to Don, "man, where did these guys come from? It was bad enough with just one Mouser, now there's a whole freaking' army of 'em!" She sliced the head off a few more.

From a far Leo shouted out to them, "guys, the only way to stop them is to slice their heads off!"

"Well, ain't that great news, for the turtles with the blades." Mikey said as he smashed another Mouser.

"Drive 'em this way, we'll slice and dice!" Raph promoted as he tossed a Mouser to Leo and another to Liz, both of them sliced up the Mousers. They all gathered around the top of the stairs to stop the Mousers from getting any further and fought them there.

It finally seemed over, "great job guys, just make sure we leave one -" Raph jumped up, drove his Sais into the last remaining Mouser, and then started to stomp on it repeatedly, "- intact…"

"So much for tracing them back to the source." Leo said as he sheathed his Katanas.

Liz looked at Raph, "great going genius", she sighed at her brother's short temper when she looked over her shoulder, "hmmm?"

"What's wrong, Liz?" Leo asked.

"I thought I heard something…Could be more Mousers…Let's go!" They followed Liz to where she heard the sound, inside of a dead end tunnel was the woman from the news surrounded by five Mousers, one for each of them. She screamed as the Mousers leapt to attack her but they were all destroyed before they could reach her.

She looked up at them with a weary smile not being able to fully see them in the shadows. "Oh, oh thank you, thank you so much, you saved my-my-"

Mikey leaned forward away from the shadows and gave her a full view of himself, "hey, how ya doing?" He asked and she fainted. Picking her up bridal style he turned to his siblings, "hey, so, can I keep her?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Mariarosa: **Yeah I couldn't help myself, well remember guys read and review and I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Love you guys!


	4. Author's Note

**Okay here's the deal guys, I am making this fanfic for fun, I don't, I repeat, don't appriciate flames. If you want to point out some mistakes I will gladly listen to them, but the whole point of this website is to make stories for fun, change the story up a little add a new character, change the family tree, hell make everything into an AU or kill everyone off. The whole point is to just have fun, I will read critiques but I will not read flames, if all you want to do is flame me I will block you. Also I want everyone to know for my TMNT story it's following the 2003 cartoon, I did mention that in the first chapter so please don't expect the older characters to make a guest appearance unless it's for fun in the beginning or end. I do love the original cartoons but I felt that the 2003 version had more drama. Now lastly, I don't really get reviews in my email so if you review I will probably never see it until much much later if I check on my phone, so if you want to tell me something PM me, but again, I will not read flames. **

**Thank you for reading and I will try to update soon**

**P.S. Please don't PM me just to ask "when are you gonna update" or something like that, I am a college student and my education comes first, I have a lot of fun doing these stories but real life problems come first, I'm not trying to sound bitchy or anything I just really want you all to know how much I love you but to please be patient with me. I don't work very fast and school can be a major headache sometimes.**


End file.
